The purpose of this predoctoral and postdoctoral research training program is to provide rigorous training in the general fields of social, medical, and economic demography of aging. A major focus is placed on five substantive areas: a) the health and functioning of minority elderly; b) international comparative studies of the health of older populations in both developed and developing countries; c) the medical demography of the oldest old; d)important life course transitions (e.g., family changes, work and retirement, morbidity and disability) that relate to the health and well-being of aging persons; and e) the economics of aging and long-term care. These areas require a core of researchers with doctoral and postdoctoral training who are skilled in state-of-the-art analytic methods and population modeling. The training program is administered through the Center for Demographic Studies, an independent research and training organization of Duke University. Predoctoral training is carried on with the full collaboration of the graduate training programs of the Departments of Sociology and Economics, in which doctorates are awarded. The training takes place at the Center, the Departments, the Center for Health Policy/Law and Management, and the Center for Studies of Aging and Human Development. The facilities at all these sites are utilized by both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. Six predoctoral trainees with various background levels will be appointed in each year to conduct aging studies through the completion of their doctoral dissertations, normally four to five years for entering students with BA. degrees. Trainees must fulfill all theory and methods requirements of a Ph.D. in sociology or economics. In addition, all trainees must take required courses in the demography of aging and in demographic models and methods. At the postdoctoral level, two appointments of persons with a Ph.D. or equivalent degree will be made. These postdoctoral trainees typically will be recruited with varied levels of experience for two-year periods of training. They gain first-hand experience under direct supervision of preceptors on major ongoing research projects. They also are provided the opportunity of taking appropriate courses to obtain advanced training knowledge in needed methodological and substantive areas. The program maintains an ongoing Workshop on Demography, Life Course, and Aging that all trainees are expected to attend. [unreadable] [unreadable]